Les liens du sang
by Dororo03
Summary: Si la solution de sa guérison se trouvait dans le passé ?


**Cette histoire m'est venue d'un coup comme ça car j'avais envie de créer un personnage de la famille de Severus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas une Mary-Sue ! :)**

_**Disclaimer**_ : C'est le monde et les personnages de JK Rowling sauf Elena et Dylan.

_**Titre**_ : Les liens du sang.

_**Couple**_ : SS/… et HP/…_ (mais bon je pense que vous connaissez mon couple préféré ;) )_

_**Résumé**_ : Si la solution de sa guérison se trouvait dans le passé ?

* * *

Elena marchait en direction des cachots de son père. Elle avait un problème avec la résolution d'une équation difficile et elle avait besoin de son aide.

Elena était une jeune fille de douze ans, assez timide et introvertie. Ce caractère lui avait valu une place à Poufsouffle. Tout comme son père, elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux onyx. Mais elle avait prit la douceur et la candeur de ses traits faciales de son daddy.

Elle frappa à la porte et attendit que son père lui dise d'entrer. Au bout d'un certain moment, l'autorisation ce fit entendre. Elle pénétra dans l'appartement que ses parents partageaient

- Elena ? s'étonna son père.

- Je n'arrive pas à faire le devoir que tu as demandé aujourd'hui. avoua la jeune fille.

- Viens, pose tes affaires sur le bureau, je vais t'expliquer.

Une heure après. Elena sortit de l'appartement, son devoir rédigé dans son sac et une part de tarte aux pommes dans la main. Son daddy était arrivé entre temps avec son dessert préféré et avait passé quelques minutes avec eux, avant de repartir pour son travail au ministère.

Elle retourna dans sa salle commune qui se situait à l'autre bout des cachots et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, se fut avec un mal de tête affreux. Impossible d'aller en cours tant elle voyait le monde tournait autour d'elle.

Madame Chourave vint prendre de ses nouvelles et prévint l'infirmière qu'elle avait une élève malade.

Résultat ? Une semaine en isolement complet dans l'infirmerie, le temps que le virus ait disparu.

Elena ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce soudain comportement de l'infirmière car nombreux de ses camarades avaient déjà eu la grippe et aucun n'avaient été placé en isolement.

Son père vint la voir à la fin de sa journée. Il avait dans les mains une sorte de médaillon.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t-elle, entre deux quintes de toux.

- Le 9 avril 1998, une jeune fille se disant être ma fille a fait irruption dans la grande salle en plein milieu du dîner. J'étais très sceptique et pas du tout convaincu sur la véracité de ses propos mais elle m'a prouvé que ce qu'elle insinuait était vrai. Je ne me souviens plus de rien après ça mais je pense que tu dois retourner dans le passé pour te faire soigner.

- Mais c'est juste une grippe ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Non Elena. Tu souffres de déficience hémo-neurologique. C'est-à-dire que tes globules rouges ne se regénèrent pas assez vite et qu'au fur et à mesure leur vitesse va diminuer et ils finiront par ne plus circuler dans ton corps.

La jeune fille avait blanchie et une quinte de toux plus forte l'a fit se redresser.

Son père vint lui frotter le dos et elle se cala contre lui.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Je n'avais jamais été malade avant. dit-elle.

- C'est parce que tu grandis. expliqua l'infirmière. Ces dernières semaines, tu es souvent venu me voir pour des maux de ventre. Je me doutais que tu commençais à entrer dans ta puberté. Je ne me trompe pas si je dis que tu as eu tes premières règles récemment ?

Elena secoua la tête.

- Lorsque tu étais plus jeune, c'était une quantité infime de globules rouges que tu perdais mais ils se régénéraient. Lentement mais ils se régénéraient quand même. Mais lors de ton entrée dans la puberté, ton corps se préparait à évacuer les globules rouges morts lors de ton cycle menstruel.

- Je vais mourir c'est ça ? demanda Elena.

- Non ! affirma Severus. Tu vas aller dans le passé et tu demanderas une transfusion.

- Mais pourquoi aller jusque dans le passé ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Et pourquoi avoir attendu que je tombe vraiment malade pour le faire ?

- Il fallait attendre ce moment pour ne pas bouleverser l'ordre spacio-temporel. Car tu vas atterrir à la même date que ton toi d'il y a 15 ans. Quant au pourquoi du passé, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. avoua le professeur des potions.

- Mais tu t'es souvenu de moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te rappelles pas de ce que je suis venue faire ? demanda sa fille.

- Je ne me suis souvenu de toi qu'au moment où Pomfresh m'a annoncé que tu étais tombée malade. Car il y a 15 ans, j'ai été étonné qu'une telle maladie rare soit arrivée à ma fille. Mais le reste est flou.

- C'est parce que j'ai été obligé de vous effacer la mémoire mon cher Severus. annonça une voix.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le tableau qui avait parlé.

- Albus ? s'étonna Pomfresh. Ne deviez-vous pas être en vacances dans votre résidence secondaire ?

- J'y étais il y a quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle de la date d'aujourd'hui.

L'ancien directeur de Poudlard était vêtu d'un bermuda à fleur et d'une chemise hawaïenne.

- Étant donné que les cheministes sont en grève, je ne peux vous rejoindre mais je profite du tableau d'un ami pour vous communiquer ce que je sais.

- On vous écoute Albus. dit Severus, sa fille sur les genoux.

- Elena est arrivée à Poudlard avec cette annonce de maladie à soigner. Elle ne savait pas comment et après quelques jours de recherche, on a enfin découvert que c'était le…

- Albus ? l'appela Severus.

- La communication a coupé. annonça le résident permanent de la toile. L'île où séjourne Albus est en pleine grève des moyens de communication. Même le transplanage est inefficace. Les habitants des tableaux sont bloqués dans leur toile.

- Je vais donc devoir partir sans rien savoir. dit Elena.

- Comme il y a 15 ans. révéla Pomfresh. Mais je me demande ce qui a poussé Albus à vous effacer la mémoire ?

- On ne le sera que lorsqu'Elena sera guérie. dit Severus.

L'infirmière fouilla dans un placard et en sortie une fiole.

- Tiens tu vas boire ça. C'est une potion régénératrice d'hémoglobines. Elle va te rendre ta force pendant un moment. Non désolé Elena. s'excusa Pomfresh. Cette potion est dangereuse à long terme.

La jeune fille acquiesça est avala la potion sans sourciller.

- Bien. fit Severus.

Il lui passa le médaillon autour du cou et lui expliqua :

- C'est pour ça que j'ai mis du temps avant de venir, j'avais un détour à effectuer. C'est un retourneur de temps. Lors d'une de nos conversations, Albus m'avait signalé qu'il en avait un dans son bureau. Je l'ai découvert assez facilement car il était mis dans le seul endroit ou je penserai à chercher.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Elena, captivée par le médaillon.

- Dans le seul livre de sa bibliothèque qui traitait des maladies du sang. Il y était accroché tel un marque-page.

Severus ouvrit le médaillon et Elena se rendit compte que c'était une montre. Très fine en épaisseur, on pouvait facilement la confondre avec un pendentif photo. Les aiguilles étaient très fines. Elles étaient au nombre de 4. Il y avait les deux qui montraient l'heure et la trotteuse pour les secondes. La quatrième était plus épaisse et plus large.

Elena comprit que c'était celle-là qu'elle devait tourner pour remonter le temps.

Severus se pencha et embrassa sa fille sur le front.

- Tu vas réussir ma fille. lui dit-il. On va te laisser le temps de t'habituer.

Lui et Pomfresh sortirent de la chambre, laissant Elena à ses pensées.

Deux minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit et Elena eut la surprise de trouver un jeune garçon aussi blond que ses cheveux sont noirs et aux yeux d'un vert profond.

- Dylan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment tu es entré dans la chambre ?

Le cinquième année lui sourit et dit en s'asseyant au bord du lit :

- J'apprends que ma filleule est malade et que je ne peux même pas aller la voir donc il est normal que je me pose des questions, non ?

Elena sourit à son parrain. Les circonstances de cette filiation sont assez comiques. Il s'avère que ni son père, ni son daddy n'était d'accord pour choisir qui serait son parrain et que donc ce jour-là, le petit Dylan du haut de ses trois ans les avait interrompu et avait déclaré :

- Ben c'est moi qui est le parrain d'Elena et si z'êtes pas content ben c'est la même chose.

Ce à quoi Severus avait répondu :

- Ce petit a le fichu caractère de Potter !

Et après cela, ils se sont mis d'accord et Dylan est devenu le parrain d'Elena.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ? l'interrogea t-il.

Elena lui raconta tout et Dylan prit une décision :

- Je t'accompagne !

- Je ne crois pas que tu ais le droit de le faire. Papa n'a pas dit s'il y avait quelqu'un avec moi.

- Dylan ! l'appela Severus.

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit son professeur de potion dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je me disais bien que j'avais senti quelque chose me frôler.

Snape ramassa la cape d'invisibilité par terre et dit :

- Si tu ne fais pas plus attention que ça, je ne te laisserai pas partir avec ma fille !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Elena.

- Quand j'ai compris que Dylan était avec toi, je me suis souvenu qu'une personne invisible t'accompagnait dans le passé.

- C'est vrai ? Dylan peut venir avec moi ? s'exclama Elena.

- Je pense que c'est même indispensable. Mais il devra faire très attention car ses parents seront aussi dans l'école et que si mes souvenirs sont bons, ton père était enceint de toi. déclara Severus au jeune homme.

Dylan acquiesça. Il se leva et récupéra la cape que lui tendait son professeur.

- Faîtes attention à vous. Et toi, dit-il à l'encontre du jeune homme, prends bien soin de ma fille ou sinon tu pourras dire adieu à ton statut de parrain.

Dylan acquiesça et prit cette menace très au sérieux.

Elena lui mit la chaîne autour du cou et après un signe de main à son père, tourna la grande aiguille 15 fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

Le paysage devint flou et durant un bon moment, les deux jeunes gens furent envahis de centaines d'images mouvantes. Quand le monde autour d'eux se stagna, Dylan commenta :

- Et ben dis-donc, cette pièce a beaucoup servi durant toutes ces années.

Il dut rattraper Elena qui vacilla.

- Hey ! Ça va ?

- Un petit vertige de rien du tout. le rassura t-elle.

Elle retira la chaîne de son cou et après avoir constaté qu'il était bien l'heure de dîner, la rangea sous sa chemise d'uniforme.

- On va dans la grande salle ? demanda Dylan en enfilant la cape.

- Oui. Je dois trouver comment me soigner et pour ça, je dois aller voir mon père. révéla Elena.

La jeune fille était stressée, inquiète et morte de peur. Heureusement que Dylan était là pour la soutenir. Il était à ses côtés et avait sa main sur son épaule.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la grande salle. Celle-ci étaient grandes ouvertes et on entendait bouillonner le flux de paroles des élèves.

- Courage ! lui souffla Dylan en la poussant un petit peu vers la salle.

Elena prit une grande inspiration et s'avança sous le plafond étoilé.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers la table des professeurs, le tumulte diminuait et les cris furent chuchotis. Quand elle fut face à la table, on entendait quelques toux et quelques murmures par-ci par-là.

- Bonsoir ! la salua Dumbledore.

- Bonsoir professeur. répondit poliment Elena.

- On peut faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda t-il.

- Je suis venue du futur pour trouver le moyen de me guérir. avoua Elena.

La grande salle explosa en bruit. Dumbledore dû calmer le tout et ramena le calme.

- Pouvez-vous vous expliquer d'avantage ? l'encouragea le directeur.

- Devant tout le monde ? demanda Elena en désignant les élèves.

- Très juste. sourit Dumbledore. Allons dans mon bureau. Minerva, Severus, je vous laisse le soin de calmer les élèves. Après une telle annonce, ils doivent être bien énervés.

- Non. s'exclama Elena.

Quand Dumbledore la regarda avec étonnement, elle rougit et précisa :

- Je veux dire, il faut que le professeur Snape vienne avec nous.

Snape fronça les sourcils et Dumbledore lui dit :

- Si c'est la demoiselle qui l'affirme. Severus vous venez avec nous. Minerva ?

- Très bien Albus. Je m'occupe de calmer les élèves. J'espère que vous me direz ce qu'il se passe. dit McGonnagall en fixant Elena.

Dumbledore acquiesça et accompagné de Severus et de la mystérieuse jeune fille, il se dirigea vers son bureau.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Dylan avait pris place debout, derrière Elena, Dumbledore commença :

- Bien, vous dîtes venir du futur pour vous soigner ? Racontez-moi tout depuis le début Miss.

Elena fixa son futur père dans les yeux. Celui-ci se tenait debout, adossé à la fenêtre.

- Je m'appelle Elena Snape, j'ai douze ans.

Severus sursauta et s'exclama :

- Vous mentez ! Je n'ai pas d'enfant et je n'en aurais sans doute jamais.

Elena fut blessée par les paroles de son père.

- Si ! Severus Snape est mon père ! C'est même lui qui m'a dit de venir ici, dans le passé car il s'était souvenu brièvement de mon apparition.

Elena était rouge et une bruyante toux lui fit perdre la parole pendant un moment.

- Je souffre de déficience hémo-neurologique et seulement une transfusion pourrait me guérir de cette maladie. annonça t-elle.

Dumbledore et Severus furent choqués par l'annonce de la maladie de la jeune fille.

- C'est une maladie très rare ! s'exclama Snape. A peine un sorcier sur cent mille l'a.

La jeune fille le regardait avec tristesse.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nier, Severus, que cette jeune fille dit la vérité. Il suffirait d'un diagnostic de Pomfresh pour confirmer ses dires.

Severus acquiesça et Dumbledore appela l'infirmière par cheminette.

Dans ses appartements, Pomfresh était en train de dîner quand sa cheminée crépita. Elle arriva quelques minutes après avec le matériel adéquat pour faire un bon diagnostic.

- Effectivement, cette jeune fille souffre bien de déficience hémo-neurologique et c'est bien votre fille Severus.

Le professeur de potion regarda Elena pas totalement convaincu. Celle-ci vacilla mais fut rattrapé par une force invisible.

Snape pointa sa baguette sur Elena et demanda :

- Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ?

- Pompom ?

L'infirmière se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Tu peux retourner dans tes appartements. Merci d'être venu aussi vite.

- Mais de rien Albus.

Après un dernier regard curieux sur la scène qui se déroulait dans le bureau directorial, l'infirmière retourna dans ses appartements.

- Albus, cette jeune fille n'est pas venu seule. considéra Severus.

- C'est vrai. approuva le directeur. Mais cette personne n'est pas dangereuse. Puisqu'elle est invisible naturellement, je suppose que c'est un descendant de Monsieur Potter ?

Dylan apparut lentement derrière Elena.

- Je m'appelle Dylan Potter.

Snape le jugea du regard puis finit par baisser sa baguette.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, nous allons pouvoir chercher un moyen de soigner Miss Snape.

Dylan acquiesça.

L'infirmière revint les aider.

Dans Poudlard, on se demandait qui était cette fille et qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire là.

Trois jours après leur arrivée, Elena et Dylan (sous sa cape), se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque. En chemin, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Elena baissa la tête et voulut passer sans se faire remarquer mais cela faisait trois jours que le trio se demandait ce que faisait la jeune fille.

- Hey ! l'arrêta Ron en lui attrapant le bras.

Elena releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu de Ronald.

- Qu'est-ce qui je peux faire pour toi ? lui demanda Elena.

- Dumbledore nous a interdit de te poser des questions et de t'ennuyer mais il ne nous a pas interdit de t'aider dans tes recherches. déclara Hermione.

- Tu viens du futur et Dumbledore te fais confiance donc c'est que ta quête doit être justifiée. continua le cerveau du trio.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Si elle ne leur révélait pas son nom, elle ne risquait rien.

- C'est d'accord.

Elle partit en direction de la bibliothèque et le trio la suivit.

Une fois installés à une table, elle leur expliqua pourquoi elle était là.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Hermione, une main sur la bouche.

Ron et Harry la regardait avec tristesse.

- On va t'aider à trouver comment te guérir ! confirma Hermione.

Elle se leva, empoigna Ron par la main et si dirigea vers la section potion.

Elena fixa Harry qui n'avait pas bougé. Celui-ci la regardait avec insistance.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. dit-elle. Mais je peux avouer sans rien risquer qu'IL sera en pleine forme dans sept mois.

Harry la regarda surprise puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Merci. dit-il.

Dumbledore appris que le trio aidait Elena et leur donna l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la réserve.

Deux jours après, en regardant par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, Harry constata :

- C'est la pleine lune ce soir. J'espère que Snape a bien donné sa potion à Rémus.

Elena qui ignorait de quoi parlait Harry l'interrogea :

- Pourquoi est-ce que da…Rémus aurait besoin d'une potion ?

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry. Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- De quoi ?

- Rémus est un loup-garou. lui avoua Hermione.

Elena écarquilla les yeux.

- J'avais oublié qu'il en était encore un à cette époque.

- Comment ça ? Il n'en est plus un dans le futur ?

Elena regarda Harry et éluda sa question.

- Et à quoi elle sert la potion ? demanda t-elle à la place.

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit :

- Lors de la pleine lune, la transformation en loup-garou est douloureuse. La potion tue-loup du professeur Snape apaise la douleur et apaise le loup par la même occasion.

- Lors de sa métamorphose, son sang bouillonne et détruit les cellules humaines pour prendre possession du métabolisme…

Hermione se tut subitement et son regard se fut vague.

- Hermione ? l'appela Ron.

La jeune fille eut un grand sourire et s'exclama :

- J'ai trouvé !

- Quoi ? demandèrent Elena, Harry et Ron.

- Je sais comment te guérir ! avoua t-elle. Il faut aller voir le directeur.

Hermione se leva.

- Mais Hermione, il est minuit passé ! remarqua Ron.

- Et alors ! Dumbledore ne nous en tiendra pas rigueur !

Le trio et Elena se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Elle est trop forte ma marraine n'est-ce pas ? chuchota Dylan à l'oreille d'Elena.

Celle-ci acquiesça et sourit en espérant que ce qu'Hermione avait trouvé était la bonne solution.

Quand tout le monde fut réuni dans le bureau, le trio s'étonna que Snape fût présent mais ne se démoralisa pas pour autant.

- Professeur, j'ai trouvé comment soigner Elena. déclara Hermione. C'est un peu risqué, mais je pense que ça peut marcher.

Severus souleva un sourcil sceptique et demanda :

- Et quel est votre solution Miss Granger ?

Hermione inspira et révéla :

- Lorsqu'un loup-garou prend possession du corps humain les soirs de pleine lune, son sang détruit les cellules humaines.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Tout le monde avait du comprendre où Hermione voulait en venir.

- Pas question ! s'exclama Snape. C'est bien trop dangereux.

- Severus a raison. raisonna Dumbledore. Le sang lupin et le virus vont s'auto-détruire et Elena perdra beaucoup plus vite ses cellules.

- Pas si avant ça on ne la transfuse avec du sang sain. expliqua Hermione sûre d'elle.

- Comment ça ? demanda Elena.

- On injecte les cellules de Rémus et on les laisse détruire la maladie puis au moment où les cellules malades se trouvent en infériorité, on lui transfuse du sang sain mélangé à de la potion tue-loup. Étant donné qu'Elena ne s'est pas fait mordre par un loup-garou et que surement des cellules non malades de Rémus seront injectées aussi, on peut éviter le risque qu'elle devienne à son tour un loup-garou.

Le silence régna, tout le monde réfléchissait à la solution d'Hermione.

- On n'est pas sûr de la compatibilité des cellules. déclara Dumbledore.

- Si ! Je suis sûre que c'est la bonne solution. Nos cellules seront compatibles c'est certain ! s'exclama Elena.

- Il faut attendre demain pour commencer le traitement. En attendant, tout le monde au lit ! déclara Dumbledore.

Le lendemain, tous les protagonistes étaient réunis dans l'infirmerie.

- J'ai demandé à Rémus et il accepte de te donner son sang.

Elena était allongée dans un lit et Rémus s'assit sur une chaise à ses côtés.

- Merci. lui sourit Elena.

- J'espère que ça va marcher. répondit Rémus en tendant son bras.

- On va le faire à la manière moldue, ça évitera toute contamination magique. déclara l'infirmière en plantant une aiguille reliée à un tube dans le bras de Rémus. Elle installa l'autre extrémité du tube dans le bras d'Elena.

Elle commença l'extraction sanguine.

Harry qui assistait à la transfusion, se sentit mal et une main devant la bouche, se dirigea aux toilettes pour y vomir son déjeuner.

- Petite nature. murmura Severus.

Il se fit bousculer par Dylan, toujours invisible sous sa cape.

Au bout d'un moment, Pomfresh retira le matériel et agita sa baguette pour vérifier que tout s'était bien passé.

- Bien. Reposez-vous Rémus. Cette transfusion n'arrange pas votre état. déclara l'infirmière.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers Elena et un diagramme apparut dans l'air.

- Cette courbe est les cellules malades, celle-ci les cellules saines et enfin celle qui vient d'apparaître est les cellules lupines.

Pendant que la bataille faisait rage dans son métabolisme, Elena regarda Mme Pomfresh prélever du sang à son père. Il servirait de recharge.

Ce fut seulement deux jours après que les cellules lupines eurent détruites les cellules malades. Elena se sentait faible. Mme Pomfresh lui fit la transfusion avec le sang de son père.

Il restait peu de cellules contenant la maladie et elles finirent détruites par les cellules lupines qui elles, étaient aussi en nombres inférieures par rapport aux cellules saines.

Son huitième jour dans le passé, Elena se réveilla en pleine forme. Le diagramme affichait un nombre de cellules saines beaucoup plus importantes que les cellules lupines et cela conforta Mme Pomfresh dans sa décision de laisser la jeune fille rentrait dans son époque. Elle lui donna une ordonnance à suivre : _Boire de la potion tue-loup chaque soir jusqu'à ce que les cellules lupines soient éliminées._

Mais avant, l'infirmière voulait garder un œil une journée de plus sur la jeune fille pour constater de l'efficacité du traitement.

Ce jour-là, Elena alla dîner dans la grande salle avec le trio. Ils s'assirent en bout de table, de manière à ce qu'Elena puisse laisser une place à Dylan sans éveiller les soupçons.

Celui-ci paraissait très agité depuis ce matin et Elena n'avait pu lui demander pourquoi.

Soudain un brouhaha se fit entendre et Elena tourna son regard vers la porte d'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Malfoy ? demanda Ron.

Le Serpentard, entourait de sa bande, avait un bel œil au beurre noir.

- Il paraît qu'il s'est battu avec une bande de sixième année de sa maison. On ignore les raisons mais il leur aurait mis une sacrée raclée à lui tout seul. expliqua Ginny Weasley, assise en face d'eux.

- C'est bizarre ça. constata Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas mis un sort de glamour ? Ce n'est pas son genre de se montrer ainsi défiguré.

Elena avait senti Dylan se levait du banc et avant qu'elle n'est pu le retenir, il s'était sauvé de la salle.

- Excusez-moi. dit la jeune fille. Il faut que j'aille voir quelque chose.

Elle se leva et partit à la recherche de son parrain. Elle le trouva face au lac, la cape d'invisibilité à ses côtés.

- Dylan ? l'appela t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le jeune homme soupira et dit :

- Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie hier soir.

- Quelle connerie ? demanda Elena.

- Pendant que tu te reposais, je suis allé dans la salle commune des Serpentards, j'ai attendu que quelqu'un entre et j'y suis entré à mon tour. A ce moment-là, il y avait un groupe de gars qui riait et criait à tout va. Ils étaient bourrés et comme Draco est préfet-en-chef, il leur a dit d'aller se saoûler ailleurs.

- Et ensuite ? demanda la jeune fille, assise face à Dylan.

- Un des gars a commençait à l'insulter et les autres s'y sont mis à leur tour. Tout le monde s'était enfui de la salle commune et il ne restait que quelques curieux bien trop lâches pour venir aider Draco. Un des gars s'est jeté sur lui et une bagarre a éclaté. Tu me connais ? demanda Dylan. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller à son aide. A nous deux et quelques sorts bien placés, on les a mis KO.

- Et après ? Tu t'es enfui ? demanda Elena.

- Non, Draco a réussi à me trouver bien que je sois sous ma cape et il a tiré dessus sans que je ne puisse faire grand-chose.

- Et les autres dans la salle ? Ils t'ont vu ? s'inquiéta Elena.

- Non. Ils sont montés dans leur dortoir quand la bagarre s'est déclenchée ou sont allés prévenir ton père. Draco m'a observé un instant et il m'a dit : _« Tu viens aussi du futur ? »_

- Il a deviné qui tu es ? s'interrogea Elena.

- Le professeur Snape est arrivé à ce moment là, il a envoyé Draco dans sa chambre et m'a fixé méchamment avant de me recouvrir de la cape au moment où des élèves entraient dans la salle.

- Tu crois qu'il sait que tu es son…commença Elena.

- ELENA ! appela la voix d'Harry.

Celle-ci sursauta et Dylan se recouvrit automatiquement de sa cape.

La jeune fille se leva et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est Rémus ! Il a été enlevé ! paniqua Harry.

- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Dumbledore veut que tu ailles dans son bureau. Il a des questions à te poser. précisa Harry. Il va peut-être te demander comment est-ce que Voldemort s'y est pris pour faire ça.

Les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

- C'est gentil à toi Harry mais ce qui va se dire ici est confidentiel. annonça le directeur.

- Mais enfin…tenta d'argumenter le Gryffondor.

- Va t-en Harry on a assez perdu de temps comme ça ! lui dit Dumbledore.

Harry partit, la tête baisse sous le regard désolé d'Elena.

- Bien ! J'aimerais savoir pourquoi Voldemort aurait besoin de Rémus ? demanda Albus aux jeunes gens.

Dylan qui avait enlevé sa cape, répondit :

- On ne sait pas. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'après que l'Ordre est sauvé Rémus, la bataille finale a commencé.

- Vraiment ? demanda Dumbledore. C'est pour bientôt alors ?

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête.

- Il doit être temps pour vous de retourner dans votre époque. annonça Dumbledore.

- Mais Mme Pomfresh voulait me garder en observation une journée en plus. déclara Elena.

- Je lui expliquerai. sourit Albus.

Elena hocha la tête et sortit le médaillon de sous sa chemise. Leurs vêtements étaient lavés chaque jour et ils portaient exactement la même chose qu'à leur arrivée. La jeune fille passa la chaîne autour du cou de Dylan.

Avant de tourner les aiguilles, elle dit :

- Vous direz au revoir de notre part à Harry, Ron et Hermione ? Grâce à eux, je resterai vivante.

- Je pense que vous les reverrai dans le futur n'est-ce pas ? sourit le directeur.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas envie de partir comme une ingrate. avoua Elena. Daddy m'a toujours appris à être polie et reconnaissante envers les gens qu'on aime. J'espère que vous le sauverez ?

- Tu auras la réponse dans le futur. dit Dumbledore. Tiens Severus ! Vous venez dire au revoir à votre fille ?

Elena et Dylan se retournèrent pour voir dans l'encadrement de la porte un Severus plus blanc que neige.

- Tu as bien dit…Daddy ? balbutia t-il.

Elena rougit et jeta un regard désespéré à Dumbledore. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Au revoir ! lança Dylan en tournant 15 fois la grosse aiguille dans le sens normal d'une montre.

- Atten…fut le dernière chose qu'Elena entendit du passé.

Les deux jeunes gens atterrirent au même endroit qu'il y a deux secondes, face à un Dumbledore souriant et à un Severus anxieux.

Dès qu'il vit sa fille, il se jeta sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- J'ai compris pourquoi je ne me souvenais plus de rien. dit Snape. J'avais découvert la vérité.

- Dylan ! s'écria une voix en surgissant de la porte.

Le jeune garçon se retourna et vit ses parents avançaient vers lui.

Il sourit et Harry alla le serrer lui aussi dans ses bras.

- J'avais la certitude que je te reverrai un jour. dit Draco en le serrant à son tour dans ses bras.

- Où est daddy ? demanda Elena en jetant un regard inquiet autour d'elle.

- Son travail au ministère le retient, il arrivera dans peu de temps. répondit Severus.

Elena salua la famille Potter-Malfoy qui partit en week-end et descendit avec son père à l'infirmerie.

- Elena, vous voilà totalement guérie. annonça Mme Pomfresh.

La jeune fille sourit, heureuse. Elle avait retrouvé sa santé et sa famille se portait comme un charme.

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, ils virent Rémus avec une valise qui leur souriait.

- Daddy ! cria Elena en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Je suis contente que tu te sois remis de ton séjour dans le passé. sourit Rémus en lui caressant les cheveux. A cette époque, je n'étais pas très en forme.

- Mais comment ça se fait que tu ne sois plus un loup-garou ? demanda Elena, se souvenant de comment Hermione avait trouvé le remède.

- On trouve souvent la solution d'un vaccin dans le virus lui-même. annonça l'ex-lycanthrope. Voldemort m'avait enfermé dans un cachot et avait demandé à Greyback de me torturer.

Severus s'était approché et avait enlacé son compagnon.

- Il s'avère que c'est grâce à sa salive que j'ai été guéri. Finalement cet enlèvement fut une bénédiction pour moi. plaisanta Rémus.

- Mon daddy. murmura Elena en l'enlaçant à son tour. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi ma fille. dit Rémus, ému.

_**FIN

* * *

**_

**J'ai inventé la maladie dont souffre Elena** _(enfin je ne crois pas qu'elle existe ! Si je me trompe dîtes le moi surtout !)_

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

**Bizzz**


End file.
